


Flucht

by Allysphere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines Tages wurde es einfach zu viel und er musste sein Elternhaus verlassen. Nur wie? Und wo sollte er hin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flucht

Flucht

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er die Treppe hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu verursachen, um ja niemanden aufzuwecken. Erster Stock. Noch sechsundzwanzig Stufen. Fünfundzwanzig. Vierundzwanzig. Dreiundzwanzig. Zweiundzwanzig. Die Einundzwanzigste musste er überspringen, denn sie knarrte. Die Achtzehnte durfte er nur ganz rechts neben dem Geländer betreten. Und auch dann nur kurz.

Im Dunkeln schlich er weiter. Beinahe im Blindflug tastete er sich die Treppe Stufe für Stufe hinunter. Die Fackeln an den Wänden zu erleuchten, wäre zu riskant gewesen. Selbst mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht zu sorgen war zu gefährlich. Zehn. Neun. Acht. Bis ins Detail hatte er es geplant. Seine Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Stattdessen ging er barfuss. Er hätte sich in den und verwandeln können, aber nach langer Überlegung war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Krallen auf dem Eichenholzboden zu laut wären.

Trotz der Dunkelheit warf er alle paar Stufen einen Blick über die Schultern, um früh genug auf vermeintliche Durchkreuzer seines Plans aufmerksam zu werden. Und on denen ab es im Moment eindeutig genug in diesem Haus. Worin vermutlich auch einer der Gründe für seine nächtliche Wanderung lag. Er musste hier raus. Besser vorgestern als heute. Dann hätte er vermutlich noch lange Haare und nicht das, was von seiner radikal gestutzten Mähne übrig geblieben war.

Seit zwei Wochen hatte sie sich über den Wildwuchs ereifert, und gestern hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt, und schon hatte sie aus ihm einen zumindest vom Optischen anständigen Jungen gemacht. Für sein Wesen brauchte sie noch einige Zeit, immerhin war er schon zu lange in Gesellschaft dieser Nichtsnutze, ohne dass etwas unternommen worden war.

Das war auch der Zeitpunkt gewesen, zu dem er wusste, dass dieser Ort hier die längste Zeit seine Familie, und diese Leute die längste Zeit seine Familie gewesen waren.

Doch seine Flucht musste genauestens geplant werden. Ein Fehlschlag und er würde Zeit seines Lebens kein Tageslicht mehr sehen. Deshalb hatte er Stunden in seinem Zimmer zugebracht und einen Plan ausgeklügelt, der alles berücksichtigte.

Seine Eltern, die um 22 Uhr in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwanden, nachdem alle Verwandten nach Hause geschickt worden waren, nur um tags darauf wiederzukommen. Der Hauself, der eine Stunde nach Mitternacht das letzte Mal einen Rundgang durch das Haus machte, und sich danach für die nächsten sechs Stunden im Schrank neben dem Boiler schlafen legte. Seine Mutter, die um zirka zwei Uhr morgens zur Toilette ging.

Die einzige unbekannte Variable in seinem Plan war sein Bruder. Doch wenn er von hier weg wollte, bevor seine Mutter ihn mit Hilfe der gesamten Verwandtschaft einer Gehirnwäsche durchzog, bevor er im September wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fuhr, musste er schnell handeln und zu Merlin beten, dass ihn sein Bruder nicht während er am Türmen war, überraschte.

Mittlerweile hatte er es ins Erdgeschoss geschafft, ohne sich selbst zu verraten. Er musste nur noch die Diele durchqueren, die schwere Haustür öffnen und danach wäre er in Freiheit.

Er holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und schlich dicht an die Wand gepresst durch den Flur. Dabei machte er einen verhängnisvollen Fehler. Offensichtlich hatte sein Plan eine Lücke. Er hatte den Regenschirmständer, den seine Mutter eben erst von einer ihrer Schwestern bekommen hatte übersehen. Obwohl er ihn nur streifte, kam er ins Wanken und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, fiel er scheppernd zu Boden.

Einen Moment lang stand er, wie paralysiert, selbst sein Herz schien für einen kurzen Augenblick lang stillzustehen, nur um Bruchteile später dreimal so schnell zu schlagen.

Kaum war das Geräusch verstummt, begann es Stockwerke über ihm zu lärmen. Es wurde mit den Türen geknallt. Seine Mutter schrie. Etliche Personen polterten über die Treppe, nachdem die Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtete wurden.

Er stand immer noch da. Nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen.

Seine Mutter kam ihm mit jedem Schritt näher. Er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Er wollte, doch konnte nicht, war wie versteinert. Die einzige Chance von hier weg zu kommen, ohne vorher einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden zu sein. Sie schwand.

Während er schwer atmete uns ein Herz obwohl er sich nicht angestrengt hatte pochte, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen polterte die Frau, die er Mutter nannte – Mutter nennen musste – die letzten Stufen hinunter.

„Duuu!“, kreischte sie und erst dass riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich schon oft genug in brenzligen Situationen befunden um einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu können. Zugegeben, diese war wohl die heikelste, ging es hier doch nicht um Punkteabzüge oder Strafarbeiten, sondern um sein Leben.

Hastig drehte er sich wieder um, nachdem er seine Mutter auf sich zustürmen sah, sprang elegant über die am Boden verstreuten Schirme und rannte auf die Tür zu, die ihn noch von der Freiheit trennte.

„Bleib sofort stehen!“, hörte er hinter sich jemanden rufen, doch er war viel zu fokussiert, um einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wer es gewesen sein könnte, einzig das ‚Stupor!’ ließ ihn aufhorchen.

Mehr geistesgegenwärtig als alles andere, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und dank Jahren des Trainings gelang es ihm mit einem angesichts der Situation nahezu nonchalant klingenden ‚Protego!’ den Schockzauber abzuwehren. Ohne noch einen in diesem Augenblick fahrlässigen Blick zurück zu werden, riss er endlich bei ihr angelangt die Tür auf und, kaum war er außer Sichtweite seiner Mutter, verwandelte er sich und brachte auf vier Pfoten im Laufschritt Meter um Meter zwischen sich und seine Familie.

 

Im Nachhinein hätte Sirius nicht mehr zu sagen vermocht, wie lange er gelaufen war, oder wohin es ihn getrieben hatte. Wichtig war ihm nur, so weit wie möglich vom gar vornehmen Hause der Blacks und dessen Bewohner zu sein.

Tatsächlich hatte er sich so auf sein Vorhaben, unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu kommen, konzentriert, dass er über jeden weiteren Schritt noch nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Von einem euphorischen Glücksgefühl angetrieben rannte der schwarze Hund ziellos durch die laue Londoner Nacht und erst als ihn die Müdigkeit übermahnte, suchte er sich in einer dunklen Gasse einen trockenen Platz zum Schlafen.

 

Über die Reise, die ihn vor diese Tür führte, wurde später nie geredet und in den glorreichen Erzählungen, die diese Flucht in die Freiheit in den kommenden Jahren inspiriert, wurde sie immer ausgelassen. Nur so viel sei gesagt: Sie beinhaltete einen fahrenden Ritter, eine verrückte Hexe, die glaubte in Sirius ihren verstorbenen Ehemann wieder gefunden zu haben, Reiskekse und ein Kornfeld.

Jedenfalls stand Sirius Mitte Juli des Jahres 1975 wie ein begossener Pudel, der er erwiesenermaßen nicht war, vor einem Anwesen in einem unbedeutenden Londoner Vorort, und wartete, bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Sirius!“, ertönte es schon, kaum hatte sich die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

Die Überraschung, die der Hexe, die Sirius mit einem herzlichen: „Joanne!“, begrüßte hielt sich nur kurz, bevor sie sich in unbändige Freude, die sich im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers spiegelte, verwandelte.

„Komm herein, komm herein! Hast du Hunger? Komm, ich zaubere dir schnell etwas. Was hältst du von Hash Browns? Ah, wir haben noch Vanillelakritzkuchen.“

Selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, Sirius hätte den Redeschwall der auf ihn hereinprasselte nicht stoppen können. Aber er wusste bereits aus Erfahrung, dass er sich irgendwann selbst stoppen würde.

Wie in jenem Augenblick, wenn auch nur für kurz, als Joanne seine durchnässte Form wahrnahm.

„Dir muss kalt sein. Komm, setz dich zum Kamin, ich mache dir ein hübsches Feuer, bevor ich dir etwas zu essen bringe“, sie verschnaufte nur kurz und befahl: „Jonathan, bring ihm eine Decke!“

Innerlich schüttelte es Sirius vor unterdrücktem Lachen – andere würden es als frösteln interpretieren – doch er beugte sich den Wünschen der resoluten Hexe. Schließlich wusste er, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.

Kaum war Joannes Redeschwall versiegt, hörte man es in einer entfernten Ecke rumpeln, bevor man jemanden rufen hörte: „Tatze!“

Ja, hier war Sirius willkommen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich kommst!“, fing der schwarzhaarige junge Mann bereits an zu sprechen, bevor er überhaupt in Sichtweite war.

„Weißt du-“, eigentlich hätte Sirius es besser wissen müssen. War ein Potter einmal in Fahrt, brauchte man nicht versuchen auch nur das kleinste Wort dazwischen zu bringen.

 

So ließ sich der Zauberer durchnässt wie er war zurück in die Polster des Sofas sinken und sich berieseln.

„Du bleibst doch, oder? Dein Zimmer ist schon bezugfertig und wir haben noch Vanillelakritzkuchen… Das heißt, wenn das Stück, das ich gegessen habe, nicht das letzte war…“

Vanillelakritzkuchen hin oder her, hier würde Sirius bleiben.

 

Ende


End file.
